Axii (character development)
|For = information about the sign|see = Axii}}Axii attribute governs the use of the sign. There are five basic levels, each with a selection of attributes, and five levels of special attack (Student, Apprentice, Specialist, Expert, and Master). The full Axii attribute tree can be found below. Level 1 |Level 2 |Level 3 |Level 4 |Level 5 Attribute tree Click on any of the attributes below for a more complete description or scroll down to see each level. File:CharDev_Axii.png|673px|Axii attribute tree # These circles are for the first level attributes circle 122 492 35 Student circle 117 577 35 Axii (level 1) circle 144 691 35 Spell # These circles are for the second level attributes circle 258 513 35 Apprentice circle 311 585 35 Axii (level 2) circle 405 609 35 Hypnosis circle 508 669 35 Extended Duration I # These circles are for the third level attributes circle 374 438 35 Specialist circle 423 500 35 Axii (level 3) circle 532 517 35 Faze circle 638 561 35 Extended Duration II # These circles are for the fourth level attributes circle 394 302 35 Expert circle 466 347 35 Axii (level 4) circle 567 334 35 Terror circle 677 372 35 Added Efficiency # These circles are for the fifth level attributes circle 333 215 35 Master circle 425 203 35 Axii (level 5) circle 576 201 35 Ally desc none Level One Axii (level 1) * Causes Hex * Endurance Cost 15 Spell * Reduces opponents' Hex Resistance Student * Causes Fear * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign Level Two Axii (level 2) * Sign Intensity +25% * Causes Hex * Endurance Cost 15 * Requires level 1 Intelligence Hypnosis * Hex +25% Extended Duration I * Critical effects duration +50% Apprentice * Sign Intensity +25% * Causes Fear * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign * Requires Student Level Three Axii (level 3) * Sign Intensity +50% * Causes Hex * Endurance Cost 20 * Requires level 2 Intelligence Faze * Raises chance of Blinding * Works only with the special attack in the Fast Silver style Extended Duration II * Critical effects duration +75% * Requires Extended Duration I Specialist * Sign Intensity +50% * Causes Fear * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign * Requires Apprentice Level Four Axii (level 4) * Sign Intensity +75% * Causes Hex * Endurance Cost 20 * Requires level 3 Intelligence Terror * Fear +25% * Works only with Sign powerup Added Efficiency * Cost of casting Sign −20% Expert * Sign Intensity +75% * Causes Fear * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign * Requires Specialist Level Five Axii (level 5) * Sign Intensity + 100% * Causes Hex * Endurance Cost 25 * Requires level 4 Intelligence Ally * Allows Geralt to Hex one additional character Master * Sign Intensity + 100% * Causes Fear * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign * Requires Expert cs:Axie (strom) de:Axii Fertigkeiten fr:Axii pl:Axii (rozwój postaci) it:Sviluppo di Axii Category:The Witcher character development Category:Magic Category:The Witcher combat